Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep13: Universal War
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Word of Zim's true heritage has ignited a spark of rebellion among the enslaved planets of the Irken Empire, but will their dreams be crushed once they have learned he has given up on his race?
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim...**

The chaotic actions of four Cadets has the lives of our favorite characters in a tail spin! They have attacked one another, and create havoc in the streets of Dib's home town; not to mention they played a hand in the destruction of human property while endangering the life of an innocent human. And now four out of the five cadets have been sentenced to death!

However miraculously Joseph aka Zim is found innocent by the computer brain and is given a slap on the wrist with nothing but a month of Community service! Unfortunately his clean get away causes some members of the Top twelve to look at him more closely!

Has Zim just signed his death warrant?

 **NOW!**

 **Season 1-** **Episode13: Universal War?**

 **Episode Summary:** Word of Zim's true heritage has ignited a spark of rebellion among the enslaved planets of the Irken Empire, but will their dreams be crushed once they have learned he has given up on his race?

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to Invader Zim: RenegadesSeason 1 Episode 12: Welcome to Zec. So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: The Beginning of the End.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	2. Part 1

**Author's Note:** So I know I haven't been on Fanfiction for a while, and I'm sorry for that. I ran into some life issues that I won't bore you with. The good news is I'm back, and ready to continue this series. So, without another moment wasted I give you. Episode 13: Universal war!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**

* * *

 **Episode 13: Universal War? (Part 1)**

 **(Somewhere deep in the vast of Space…)**

Time…

She once thought it was on her side, but now she cursed it!

For it was the power of time that had divided her people so immensely.

The Irken Ancient known as Miz was the eldest Irken Amon that was still living to this day, and in her 932 years of living she had watch her once great empire crumble into the dark void of doom it was now known for. For almost 200 years now she has watched her people destroy one world after another, leaving nothing but despair in their wake.

Naturally she feels responsible for their actions, so when refugees started begging her and the other Ancients for help; she could not refuse them. So she and her fellow Ancients set up a refugee camp on a large Asteroid that floated aimlessly in the vastest part of space.

Oh how she wish she could alter the hands of time, but sadly she held no such power; her people would not stop, they knew no such thing as reason.

Yes, all hope was surely lost…

"Miz my dear you look positively awful." A voice whispered behind her.

Miz turned to see one of her dearest friends, it was another Amon female, Miha was six foot two with deep purple eyes, and long curled antennas.

"Miha surely even you can see the doom that are children have caused." Miz sighed knowing full and well that Miha would say something wise, yet hopeful about their future. And if the old Female was being truthful she'd admit she was secretly hopeful that Miha would indeed do just that.

Fortunately Miha did not disappoint her oldest friend. "I know times are hard, but I still believe that good will come from this. Even the darkest voids of Doom have some source of light with in them." Miha told her.

"Well I wish that good you speak of would come quicker!" Miz snapped proudly, her dark pink eyes blazed with wounded pride.

"Your Grace."

Miz turned to see a rather small Vortian standing respectfully in her presence, she smiles. "Lar Nard it has been some time since you have graced us with your presence."

"I know you are very busy taking in the new folk of refugees, but I bring news of great importance, I must speak to the six of you at once!" Lar Nard spoke with much haste.

"Is everything well?" Miha asked.

"It is more than well." Lar Nard rasped. "We may finally have a means to end this war."

"You sound so certain." Came a voice.

The group turns to see three more Amons have approached them.

The Tallest is Razor, he is the eldest male among the six Ancients (reaching a height of six foot three), and at the moment his large red eyes were full of suspicion; no Razor was never known to trust easily.

Tulu, the youngest of the males took a more welcoming approach. "Now Razor we must greet our Allies with respect, or we may soon become our children." The young blue eyed Amon reminded him.

Razor seems to roll his eyes in annoyance, but nods his agreement none the less. "Very well I suppose it won't hurt to hear what he has to say."

"What do you think Mucoid?" Tulu asked.

The second eldest male, Mucoid was never known to answer swiftly. He was quiet, and always over thought everything; but he was also known for being wise beyond his years. "I think we should listen, who knows perhaps it is the news we've been waiting for." He looks to Miha as he speaks.

"Very well then, Miha go fetch Smoots so we may discuss this in private." Miz ordered.

Miha obeyed, Smoots was the youngest of all the Ancients, at a mire age of 233 the young female was known for her yearning for excitement, and adventure. Miha knew that the young one was probably standing watch at the old look out post, waiting for any sign of the threat! The threat being their children coming to finish of what was left of the worlds they had conquered. Miha climbed the rocky asteroid ground up to the lookout post, which stood on the tallest point of the rock that they had long ago got use to calling home.

"Smoots we are in need of you." Miha exclaimed to the young female sitting upon the ground.

Smoots stood up at once, the young female was always known for her energy, which was probably why she was given a name that meant Joyous Spirit. "Than what are we waiting for time is a wasting!" she exclaimed.

Miha smiled, Smoots high spirts always made her mood bright up; she just had that effect on people.

"What is it about anyway?" Smoots went on as they made their way down from the peek, and to the Meeting Hall.

"Not sure, Lar Nard has requested an audience with us all." Miha stated.

"Then it must be news of the outside world." Smoots concluded out loud as they entered the Meeting Hall.

The other four Ancients were waiting for them each sitting around a round table of stone. Lar Nard stood before them, waiting nervously.

"Smoots how kind of you to join us." Razor said rather sarcastically. "Did you find any enemy threats up there today?"

"No, and I am thankful for it." Smoots answered.

Razor smiled, "Aren't we all?" he asked.

"Alright now that we are all here." Miz said cutting their conversation short. "Lar Nard please tell us what is there to know?"

"My grace, I know you do not wish to discuss your children, but I come with grave news." Lar Nar's voice was almost a whisper, and for good reason he knew what the Amons before him were capable of if tempered. Sure they were a peaceful group, but Amons were known to be beastly, even in their time.

"Go on." Miz said her pink eyes glowing with fury.

Lar Nard gulped before speaking once more. "It's the Tallest I have proof from Goalit, that Red and Purple have murdered all the worthy Smeets."

Silence…

It was never a good sign.

"You have proof of these crimes?" it was Tulu who spoke first.

"Yes." Lar Nard assured them, holding up a disc.

Smoots took the disc and loaded it into the massive computer before them, what they saw was just horrible. "All those pour souls." She whispered. "They didn't even get to start living."

"They are clearly out of control!" Razor screamed his temper flaring to dangerous heights, the beast was obviously trying to get out. "We must eliminate them all!"

"Eliminate them!" Miha screamed. "We cannot!"

"These Tallest, Red and Purple have gone rouge, and they have led the collective into darkness." Razor argued.

"Sir please." Lar Nard begged. "The collective has no idea of this crime."

"Then how do you know of it?" Razor challenged.

"Goalit he got the information from a cadet who stumbled upon the scene. She is the one who made the disc, the Tallest have no idea she has witnessed this." Lar Nard explained.

"I see." Miz finally spoke. "So why tell us? Uh? What does this female Irken hope to gain by informing us?"

"As you may already know the Tallest have recently enslaved a very valuable planet known as Earth." Lar Nard began to explain. "They had gain knowledge of this planet through one of their Invaders: An Invader Zim."

"And this Invader has something to do with this?" Smoots asked.

"Zim was never treated very well by his people, and after he was sentenced to death for relations with a human girl, he escaped and begun a resistance with the earthlings against the Tallest, and the collective as a whole." Lar Nard went on.

"Again why should we care?" Razor snapped. "They have proven to us long ago that they no longer want our help, nor do they value our opinion!"

"You should care." Lar Nard snapped. "Because Zim is an Amon!"

"That's impossible, he was an invader?" Miha pointed out.

"Well according to the files Goalit provided me, Zim stepped down at the age 14 because he believed he had stopped growing. However it turns out he was just a really late bloomer." Lar Nard explained as he handed Smoots another disc.

Smoots placed the new disc into the computer and Zim's life history shows up on the screen.

"Razor the brains used our DNA to clone him." Miz said almost surprised.

"Well that explains what took him so long." Tulu teased, "Miz had took forever to reach her final stage."

"Yes what it was 150 years I think." Razor agreed with a chuckle, his mood seemed to have calmed down now, and for good reason. "If what you say is true." Razor whispered. "Then perhaps our people can finally start over again."

"According to the female cadet Zim wants the Irken race to return to a simpler time, when Amons and Shews stood as equals, were war was a terrible idea that no one would think of." Lar Nard went on.

"So he wants to go back to his roots, this is good." Miz agreed. "This is exactly what our children need, a fresh start in the right direction."

"Well there is one slip up." Lar Nard spoke up.

"Go on." Razor urged.

"Zim is still struggling with the final stage. He has transformed, but he still has no control over the beast." Lar Nard informed him.

"That is an easy fix." Miz assured him. "You see in all reality the longer the change takes the more likely the Amon will survive."

"Yes if it comes too quickly the body doesn't have time to adapt to the change and the young Smeet dies." Smoots agreed.

"So how do we fix it?" Lar Nard asked.

"We don't rush it!" Mucoid finally spoke. "He is progressing at a good pace why ruin it now by stressing him to move faster for our sake?"

"Mucoid is right, Zim is our only option; rushing him could ruin our last hope of peace across the stars." Miha agreed.

"Then we do nothing?" Lar Nard asked.

"No, we will ready ourselves for war, as much as I hate it some of our children may not want to change." Miz stated with a sigh.

"And Zim?" Lar Nard asked.

"He will come to us when he's ready." Miz assured him. "In the meantime tell this Goalit I want him to make contact with Zim. He is to gain his trust and see that he is progressing at a healthy rate, he is to report to me about everything."

"Very well I will let him know." Lar Nard said with a bow.

"Then go we must waste no time!" Razor exclaimed. "We must be ready when Zim comes."

Lar Nard rushes off at his command.

"Smoots ready the able for war!" Miz ordered. "It is time we took responsibility for our children, and corrected them once and for all!"

"Yes Miz." Smoots gets up at once to follow the command to her fullest.

The rest of the Ancient follow her lead, knowing there is not a moment to lose…

For their final opportunity for redeeming the Irken race was now upon them, and they could not afford to fail them again.

* * *

 **(Back with Joseph…)**

Joseph shook his head at the sight of their new home. "God I hate it when Mark is Right!" He exclaimed.

"Wow a rundown apartment." Josh laughed sarcastically. "I hate to see what the cadets got!"

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Probably a slap on the wrist!" he retorted as the two began to climb the stairs of the apartment building in search of their room.

Apartment number 221

They had found it easy enough, and to their dismay when they opened the door they were greeted with one wide room with paper thin walls. There was small gas stove along the far wall, above it stood some cabinets, beside it a small counter with a sink.

On the wall to their left was a couch, with a small TV and on the wall to their right was a refrigerator, and deep freeze with a door beside it.

"It's probably the bathroom." Josh said as he walked over to it, he opened the door and sure enough it was indeed the bathroom. Josh took in the small toilet, the even smaller sink, and the shower and groaned in dismay. "Home Sweet Home." He joked.

Joseph just growled, Josh grimaced his brother had been acting like this since this morning.

To say Joseph was bitter was an understatement this was perhaps the lowest of blows he had ever received from his people. Not even a lowly rat deserved to live in these conditions.

"It's fine." Josh assured him. "We can make this work."

"We don't even have beds!" Joseph screamed. "Where are we going to sleep? That couch will barely fit one person!"

Josh knew he was right, but he was determined to stay positive for both their sakes. "I know Rach has some blow up mattresses we'll barrow those, and we can get some sheets with our rations and hang them up to make separate rooms." He assured him. "We can make this work."

"Maybe I don't want to make this work!" Joseph suddenly snapped.

"Zim!" Josh whispered. His brother's eyes were doing that glowing red thing again, and unfortunately Josh had left the book on the subject at the dome.

"Oh don't scowl me worm!" Joseph growled. "I can't believe I actually thought this could work."

"What are you saying?" Josh asked.

"I actually thought I could save both the humans and my people." Joseph scoffed. "What a joke, of course it wouldn't work out."

"It's okay Zim." Josh assured him. "We can still save them."

"That's just it…" Joseph whispered, his eyes still glowing blood red.

"I no longer want to…"

He wasn't entirely sure that he had heard him right…

' _Did Zim just say that he didn't want to save his people anymore?'_ Josh was stunned. "You can't be serious!"

"I am!" Joseph hissed. "Don't look at me like that! They don't deserve to be saved!"

"Zim…" Josh whispered. "You don't mean that."

"Oh come on just look at what they've done!" Joseph snapped. "To you, to each other; it's sickening!"

"That's what this is about?" Josh was amazed. "You're angry about what happened!"

"Are you saying I shouldn't be?" Joseph hissed.

"No it's just…" Josh trailed off. "They're just kids Zim."

"No, there are monsters; they all are, and I want nothing more to do with them!" Joseph growled once more.

"But…" Josh began.

"This conversation is over!" Joseph snapped.

And that was the end of it!

Just like that Zim had disowned his own people.

' _I have to tell Tak!'_ he was shocked that Tak was the first person that came to his mind, but he figured it made since Tak was Irken. _'She has to know, especially if my suspicions about Zim are true.'_

' _If he is an Amon he could change the Irken race for the better!'_

"I'm going to go take a shower." Josh finally said, he waited for his brother to acknowledge him, but he didn't.

Joseph just sat on the couch, scowling!

' _This is bad!'_ Josh realized as he raced into the bathroom and locked the door _. 'If Zim loses his temper again!'_ his memory instantly went back to that Time Zim had attack Mark in the dome, and how days later Zim had attacked him as well. _'If Zim lost his temper like that with one of the cadets, OR OUR TEACHERS THAN WE'RE FINISHED!'_

' _I have to tell Tak hopefully she will know what to do!'_ And with that final thought he reached for his communicator and dialed her number.

He could only hope she'd be able to help…

* * *

 **Episode 13: Universal War? (Part 1) END!**


	3. Part 2

**Episode 13: Universal War? (Part 2)**

 **(With Goalit on Vort…)**

For a moment he had feared that they would turn him down...

It was only a second spent in doubt, but it was enough to take root. Goalit bit his lip in worry it had been nearly three days since his chat with Lar Nard, and he was already feeling as if the walls around him were closing in.

Why?

Because in all his years of living, he had never rebelled against anything! Goalit had always admitted to being a blind, and faithful follower of the Irken way of life, but now it would appear that said way of life had led them all a stray. Their destructive path had caused them to be abandoned by their ancestors, and have all their future leaders' genocides by the Current Tallest.

How could he have been so blind?

Didn't he know better than to blindly follow anyone or anything for it may just lead to his untimely demise?

Apparently not!

And his guilt for such blindness was beginning to consume him whole. How many eager and loyal cadets did he lead into the darkness? Cadets who blindly followed him, as he blindly followed the Tallest and their murderous ways. Had he not sworn to do right by them? To teach them how to become the bright beacons of the future their Empire needed them to be.

He had, and now he had failed them, he had failed them all.

Suddenly the screen of the computer he has been working on flickers, from orange to purple, a Resisty Logo flashes before his eyes.

Goalit looks around for any prying eyes, he swears he feels someone watching him, waiting for him to cross the point of no return. Waiting for him to betray everything he's ever known. He pushes the feeling away and presses on the Icon.

Lar Nard appears on the screen. "My friend I bring great news."

"What did they say?" Goalit asked, still fearful.

"They are pleased to hear of his dedication to bring us all back to our roots, they wish to give him their blessing." Lar Nard said, he is careful to leave out anything important just in case they are being watched.

Goalit breathes a sigh of relief, and it feels like he is breathing for the first time in days. "That is good to hear."

"There is more." Lar Nard told him.

"More?" Goalit asked.

"They want you to gain his trust." Lar Nard explained. "They want you to monitored his growth, and guide him the best you can to his goal."

"They want me to leave the empire." Goalit said, putting the true agenda into focus. "They want me to leave and become a Renegade."

"My friend I know this is hard, but they cannot come themselves, we plan to start a universal war against the enemy." Lar Nard explained. "They wish to put their children back in the line of light, and grace by any means necessary."

"Even if it's by force?" Goalit asked.

Lar Nard nodded.

"This is not in their nature." Goalit spoke gravely. "We have drove them to this."

"Perhaps." Lar Nard seemed to agree. "But this your change my friend, to do right by them, by Irk, by the remaining cadets that still look up to you."

That last part is what got to him.

Didn't he promise to do right by them?

Yes, he did, and he would!

"I'll do it!" Goalit said. "I'll leave the empire, and I will guide him to his rightful place."

"Oh my friend you do not know how happy you have made us all." Lar Nard rasped. "Finally a universe of peace is in our grasp, but how will you get to him?"

"Tak will help me get to him, she has connections in the Renegades." Goalit informed him.

"Tak I never that she would-" Lar Nard began.

"Neither did I." Goalit agreed, "But she has, and I must call upon her now. She is my only way in."

"Then I will leave you to it." Lar Nard said. "Good bye my friend, peace be with you."

"And with you." Goalit said.

The line goes dead, and Goalit wastes no time to contact Tak. It was best not to dwell on the fact that he was about to commit terrible treason against his own people. No, if he dwelled on it too much he'd loose his nerve.

And he couldn't afford to do that, not now.

There are three ring and then she answers, she does not look well.

"Tak, you are upset." Goalit said.

It was not a question.

"Sargent Goalit, it's the Tallest they have done something horrible." Tak said softly.

Goalit bit his lip. "Again? What now?"

"A group of cadets committed crimes against some humans, and they were sentenced to death for it." Tak exclaimed. "They deactivated them in front of all the collective as a whole!" tears streamed down her face. "We had to watch them die."

Goalit zeroed in on those tears, he had never seen Tak cry in all they're time together; she was a strong female with a sound mind. However, now she resembled a piece of paper more than a harden soldier. Goalit did not blame her, he felt like melting ice himself. "I know this is tough, but our efforts are not in vain." He assured her. "Lar Nard has spoken to the Ancient, they have heard our cries, and they have already started to help."

"How?" Tak asked, still looking unsure. And who could blame her? The Ancient had turned their backs on them. How could they rely on them now?

"They have started war against the Empire, and have promised to give Zim their blessing." Goalit assured her. "We will see peace one day soon, I just know it."

Light seemed to return to her eyes, Tak smiled as joy filled her, their efforts were not vain, suddenly her communicator vibrates. "I am sorry, I have another call."

"I understand." Goalit assured her. "Good day Tak, and May peace be with you."

Tak nodded and looked down at her communicator it was Dib. She hadn't been expecting a call from him. Then again she should have been, Tak sighed as she answered her communicator.

"Your sister is fine." She said.

"Tak…"

Usually she'd scream at him, and say something like "Of course it's me you dope! Who else would it be?!"

But not this time, no she could hear it in his voice, something was wrong! "Dib what happened?"

"It's Zim." Dib's voice was a whispered.

"Zim what about him?"

He could hear the urgency in her voice, which only furthered his suspicions; but he was tiered of beating around the bush. "Listen I known Zim is an Amon…" He practically heard her take a breath.

There was a long silence finally she spoke.

"Did he tell you?"

"No he started acting weird so I went to find answers, I remembered you and Zim talking about worthy ones; so I stole a book from the library."

"Please tell me you didn't!" Tak snapped.

"What else was I supposed to do you guys were leaving us in the dark!" Dib argued back. "Any way I didn't make the connection until I saw Koi, his eyes glowed blue, Zim's eyes also glow! And Zim said Koi was only hurting people to ensure his place as the successor of the Tallest, and-"

"That's when you put it all together?" Tak finished for him.

"Yeah." Dib answered. "What I don't get is why not tell us?"

"It's not my place to, that's his decision." Tak told him.

"Oh…"

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Tak asked.

"No…"

She could hear his heavy sigh, something is up and she knows it!

"It's Zim he…" Dib paused he almost told her about what recently happened to them, but an old warning from Zim made him stop.

" _Irken females can't be trusted!"_

' _What if Tak is spying on us for the Tallest?'_ he thought. _If I give her our identities now it could be over!'_

"Yes Dib what is it!" Tak snapped.

"You remember what happened the other day, involving some cadets and some humans."

"Yes the cadets attacked another cadet and a human, plus burned down the human's home with a family member inside." Tak answered.

"Well the whole ordeal has made Zim very angry, he says he's tiered of the awful things his people are doing to each other as well as the humans. Tak he says he no longer wants to save the Irken Race."

Her world shattered…

NO!

He couldn't give up on them now…

"But…we need him…" Tak whispered.

"I know you do, but Zim has completely disowned you all, and I don't know how to change his mind! I need you Tak, you're an Irken, maybe you can relate." Dib told her.

"No one can relate to what he's going through now." Tak told him.

"Yeah well I think the fact that the human victim got community service while the cadets got off scot free is really bothering him." Dib said.

"Wait what?" Tak asked. "Who told you the cadets got off scot free?"

"No one we just assumed-" Dib began.

"Oh Irk he doesn't know!" Tak realized out loud.

"He doesn't know what?" Dib asked. "Tak what happened to those cadets?"

Tak bit her lip, but forced herself to answer. "They were sentenced to death Dib, they were deactivated from their PAKs in front of the entire collective. I was there I saw it myself."

"They're dead…" Dib was stunned, he couldn't believe her; they wouldn't...would they? Dib pulled up the Irken News feed hack on his communicator, and looked up the sentencing of the cadets, just to be sure. His heat sunk as the work DEATH popped out at him in block letters. Oh God, she wasn't lying!

"Listen to me Dib, and listen very carefully we have to convince Zim to take his place as Tallest! Not just for our sake, but for everyone's sake!"

"Everyone's?" Dib asked. "What does that mean?" forgetting his shock for the moment.

"Well let's just say I've been very busy." Tak told him.

"And?" Dib pressed for more.

"And I told some people about Zim." Tak sighed.

"I thought that wasn't your place?" Dib said.

"I know, but it's a good thing I did because now Dib there's not just 27 of us anymore." Tak told him.

"What do you mean there's not just 27 members of the resistance." No answer. "Tak what did you do?"

"I told my old mentor about Zim, and he was able to get a hold of a member of a resistance front against the Irken Empire." Tak explained.

"Tak are you telling me we're allies with some random resistance in the vast of space?" Dib whispered.

"There not random, and it's not just one group." Tak assured him. "The resistance front call's themselves the Resisty, and they are allies with a force more powerful than the Irken Empire combined."

"Really who?" Dib exclaimed, excited now.

"Our Ancestors." Tak answered.

"You're Ancestors?" Dib was confused.

"Long ago our ancestors watched over us, they were like an advice council for the Tallest, but after they saw what we had become they abandon us and fled somewhere far off into the stars." Tak explained.

"But why?" Dib asked.

"Our Ancestors did not believe in violence, they worked towards peace and unity, so when we declared war on the entire universe we also declared war on them." Tak explained.

"So they left, why come back now?" Dib asked.

"Like I said the Resisty know our Ancestors and together they harbor the few refugees that managed to escape the Tallest wrath. I told my mentor about Zim, he told the leader of the Resisty, and their leader told our Ancestors. They think Zim will change our people for the better, they want to help him do that."

"So we now have an entire army behind us?" Dib was ecstatic.

"Not if we don't get Zim to change his mind about disowning our race." Tak exclaimed. "Dib our Ancestors are only helping because they believe Zim wants to lead our people back to our roots, if they find out Zim has disowned us we lose our army!"

Dib's eyes widen. "What do we do?"

Tak bit her lip, pausing before she spoke.

"Tak?" Dib asked.

"I know someone who can help." She told him.

"Who?" Dib asked.

"My mentor." Tak Said. "He knew Zim when he was very young, I think he might know what to do or say to get him back out of this downward spiral."

"I don't know Tak, Zim was ticked when I brought you into this, to bring another-" Dib reasoned.

"I know." Tak said. "But this is bigger than us, Dib the whole universe is counting on Zim."

Dib sighs, he knows she's right, but he fears that this is all just one big trap. He could tell her that he cares less about what happened to her people, but that wasn't true. He wasn't sure when it happened, but Dib stopped hating the Irkens as a whole, for he soon learned it was the Tallest that truly held all the cards, and their followers were just blindly following, kept from the truth.

"Okay." Dib told her. "When do we meet him?"

"Tonight!" Tak insisted, "We can't wait!

"That might be a problem." Dib admitted.

"Why?"

"We all decided to lay low for a while, there's too much heat right now." Dib explained.

"How long?"

"Weeks maybe." Dib admitted.

"We don't have weeks Dib, Zim is in a fragile state right now, if we don't get him back on the right path, with the right state of mind he could go rouge." Tak exclaimed.

"Fine I'll get our robot doubles back on line and find a way to get Zim to come with me. Where do we meet?" Dib asked.

"Your base." Tak said.

That made Dib stop for a moment, red flags went off and everything. This was sounding more and more like a trap every second.

"Dib, you said there is too much heat, we can't afford to be caught at our usual spot." Tak reasoned, knowing why he had gone silent in an instant.

"Fine, but he is not going to be happy." Dib warned, "I hope this mentor of yours has an excellent way with words cause if not we're screwed."

"I hope so too." Tak whispered. "Because right now the freedom of both of our races are hanging by a thread!"

Dib knew she was right.

Zim was the glue that held them all together as a team, if they lost him now then everything would surely fall apart.

' _We can't let that happen!'_ He declared.

Yes, at this moment they were all hanging by a thread,

And unfortunately that small thread was slipping!

* * *

 **(Back with** **Goalit on Vort** )

He hadn't expect her to call back so soon,

Goalit could feel his squeedlyspooch thumping hard in his chest, something was wrong he just knew it. "Tak what is it?" he asked as she appeared on the screen.

"It's Zim, he's in trouble; we all are." Tak said, a look of dread on her face.

"How bad?" Goalit asked, fearing the worse, and that's what he got.

"He's disowned us all because of what the Tallest did." Tak said gravely.

Strick determination clouded his face. "I'm on my way."

* * *

 **Episode 13: Universal War? (Part 2) END!**


	4. Part 3

**Episode 13: Universal War? (Part 3)**

 **(Back with Dib…)**

It had taken him much longer then he thought to bring the robot doubles back online.

Dib wiped the sweat from his brow, as he finished his work. He had Zim go to the store in order to distract the spy drones so he could work in peace, now that he was done he hid the doubles in the shower and drawls the curtain.

Now came the hardest part...Telling Zim!

It was time to come clean about everything, but they couldn't discuss it at home, he had to activate the doubles as soon as Zim got back, and create a diversion so they could slip away unnoticed by the spy drones.

"Josh I'm back." Joseph yelled from the main room of their crappy apartment. He huffed as he sat the groceries and the two blow up beds they were barrowing from Rachel, onto the counter.

"I'm in the bathroom." Dib said. "Can you help me out in here I think the toilet's clogged."

Joseph huffs again, but obeys, heading to the bathroom, Dib pulls him in and closes the door.

"Josh what are you doing?" Joseph whispered lowly. "We are surrounded by spy drones."

Dib looked up to him with determined eyes, he was out of his disguise, and his heart beat was thumping nervously. "We need to talk." He said.

"About?" Josh asked, looking suspicious, and he had a right to do so.

"I've been keeping things from you." Dib admitted. "And it's time I come clean."

Joseph pressed a button on his communicator, and his disguise dematerializes, leaving a very angry, Zim. "Well, it's about time you decided to clue me in." he hissed.

"You've noticed?" Dib asked.

"Give me some credit human." Zim spat. "I've known you for some time now."

Dib suppressed a shiver, he could see it; Zim's resolve was slipping. _'What did Tak call it?'_

' _Going Rogue.'_ He answered his own question.

It was obvious Zim was losing his grip.

"We need to get to the tunnel first." Dib finally spoke.

"How?" Zim asked.

Dib pulled back the shower curtain revealing the doubles.

Zim couldn't help but smile. "So what we're going to cloak our way out of here?"

Dib nodded. "We'll have the two argue about something, make up, and set up the place while we're gone. Then we'll switch back with them tonight after they go to bed."

Zim nodded, and turned on his cloaking device, turning himself invisible to the naked eye. "Then let's go."

Dib nodded, and activated the robot doubles, before turning on his own cloak.

The robot doubles burst out of the bathroom arguing about this, and that, but the two undesirables were not listening. Instead they slipped away, out the open kitchen window, and ran down the street, as the spy drones focused on a fake argument, made by fake targets.

It didn't take them long to reach the tunnel, leading to the doom.

"Ok I'm listening." Zim said, as he turned off his cloak.

Dib sighed, doing the same. "Zim I know what's going on with you." He said.

Zim seemed to freeze, stunned at the news, but he recovers. "And how would you know this."

"You and Tak were talking about worthy ones." Dib said. "You left us in the dark so I did some research of my own. I stole a book from the forbidden library, and put two and two together when we had our run in with Koi."

"Are you mad?" Zim asked. "You could have jeopardized everything!"

"There's more." Dib pressed. "Tak told her mentor about you, and he got in contact with your ancestors."

"Tak brought another on?" Zim growled. "Let me guess, she's only looking out for me?"

"Zim you're slipping." Dib dared to point out. "Your losing your since of purpose and if you do that you could-"

"Go Rogue?" Zim asked as if it was no big deal.

"They need you." Dib stressed.

"Since when?" Zim snapped.

"Listen Zim, Tak's mentor is coming tonight to speak to you." Dib argued. "And you will hear him out or else we could lose our chance to win this war before it even begins."

"What do you mean?" Zim dared to ask.

I told you he got in contact with your ancestors." Dib yelled.

"So what they probably turned him down." Zim said as a matter of factly.

"They didn't." Dib told him.

"What?" Zim looked stun.

"Tak says they are starting a war with the enemy right now, but only because they think you want to lead Irk out of the darkness." Dib explained.

"So if I turn my back on them now you're saying we'll lose a very powerful alley?" Zim asked.

Dib nodded. "We could save Earth without them, but they need you Zim."

"Why?" Zim snapped. "Why do they need me? They never have before, why now?"

"Rene and them didn't get a slap on the wrist." Dib yelled.

"What?" that stopped Zim dead in his tracks.

"The Tallest killed them Zim." Dib said gravely. "In front of the collective as a whole, inside the court room."

No...

Zim shook his head, he couldn't believe it to be true, The Tallest were cruel, but to do this.

"Don't you see this is our chance?" Dib asked "We shouldn't be fighting them, we should join with them, and destroy the Tallest from the inside out."

Zim didn't speak for a long time, and when he did his voice was barely a whisper.

"And you confirmed this." Zim asked.

Dib nodded, gravely. "I'm sorry Zim."

"No!" Zim hissed. "It's the Tallest that should be sorry, and they will be." He vowed. "Cause I'll make sure of it!

* * *

 **(Later on that night With Tak…)**

She wasn't sure what the big deal was,

She expected the trail to motivate the renegades to retaliate, and yet they hid in fear. Perhaps this was a human war tactic she was not aware of. Where they hiding in hopes of the Tallest letting their guard down?

Tak wasn't sure, but it hardly matter.

She couldn't pass up a chance to see Zim's secret base, after all if she wanted to stay in the Tallest favor she'd have to report something new and soon! Otherwise the resistance would lose their inside man, or female. She sighed, she hated sailing them out to the enemy, but that's how being an informant worked.

You can't get information without giving a little back.

Tak approached the edge of the Seward tunnel cautiously with an unsure look on her face. "I don't get it there's nothing but water!" She said looking over the edge of a high cliff.

"That's because that's where the base it." A voice said behind her.

Tak turned to see… "Dib, you're kidding right? The base, it can't actually be underwater."

Dib smiled, her look of total disbelief only proves to him that Zim chose their hiding spot for the dome very well. "It is." He said.

"Unbelievable." She said, not even trying to hide her admiration.

"So this friend of yours." Dib said. "Your mentor, was it?"

"Yes." Tak answered, then froze. "Wait, where Zim is?"

"He's already down below." Dib assured her. "He uh needed to clear his head after I told him."

"You told him?" Tak asked. "How much?"

"Everything." Dib answered. "And he is not happy." He added.

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting." A voice said from behind them.

Tak and Dib turned to see a light green Irken with his yellowish brown eyes, he was about 5ft, and wore the uniform reserved for the Irken elite.

"Hello Tak." He said. "I assume this human here is a member of the resistance."

Dib drawled his laser from his waist belt and pointed it at the new comer, ready to fire.

"It's okay." Tak assured him, her hand resting on his shoulder. "This is my mentor Sargent Goalit." She said, introducing him. "Sir, this is Dib."

"Awe Dib Membrane." Goalit looked the boy up and down before him in obvious admiration. "Yes, I've heard a lot about Undesirable number 2, I hear you're quite the adversary."

Dib lowered his weapon. "Did you just insult me, and praise me at the same time?" he asked dumbly.

Tak snickers. "He does that a lot, makes you second guess yourself."

"A good soldier never seconds guess themselves." Goalit lectured.

"It's better to second guess and hesitate, then run blindly into battle." Dib retorted back.

Goalit froze, shocked by his answer. "You have quiet the head on your shoulders boy, no wonder the Tallest are having a hard time."

Tak smiled mockingly at her mentor knowing full well that no one had ever called him out so easily before.

"We should address Zim." Goalit said, getting back to the matter at hand, while doing his best to ignore Tak's smirk.

"Okay, but you have to understand this is a big leap of faith for us letting you two down here." Dib warned.

"We know, and we are grateful." Goalit assured him.

"Then let's go." Dib said.

Tak looked unsure.

"Just take my hand." Dib holds his hand out to her.

She hesitates, usually this is the part where she screams _'How dare you even think about touching me worm!'_ , but to both of their surprise she takes his hand without a second thought.

Dib gives her a reassuring smile.

Tak can't help but smile back, she never really saw what the boy sees in her, but it feels great to be a part of something once again. And to her surprise she can feel herself believing in something again.

Believing in him…

Dib presses a button on his belt, causing a force field to form around the three of them. "Ready?" he asked.

Tak bit her lip, wondering when she started actually trusting the boy. She didn't know, all she did know was that she did, and to her surprise she felt somewhat guilty for betraying him. "I'm ready." She said tightening her grip around the boy's hand. "Let's do this!"

"Yes, let's." Goalit agreed, his eyes falling on their holding hands. It wasn't like Tak to be allow anyone to be touchy, but in such trying and unsure times he could understand her unsteadiness.

Dib nodded and together the three of the jumped into the crashing waves below.

Tak gasped in awe as she saw all the creatures swimming around her as they floated deeper, and deeper into the sea. It amazed her how many diverse creatures lived on this world together in such harmony.

Or at least it had once been in harmony…

Tak pushed the thought away, she could not let her feels cloud her judgment!

Suddenly a dark dome like shape comes into view, and Tak gasped. "Is that my Hot Dog stand?!" she exclaimed.

"Zim used it for parts, hope you don't mind." Dib said.

Tak couldn't help but smile, of course he used it for parts, and to throw it away would have been foolish! After all free parts are an advantage that can't be over looked. Moments later they arrive at an opening, and enter the dome. The force field is lifted as the three enter safely into the loading bay.

"Well what do you think?" Dib asked.

Tak was speechless, the place was huge, at least three times bigger than her hot dog stand alone! All around her machines were sorting pieces of metal into several piles, while others were carried away on conveyer belts. "It's amazing." She admitted.

"Yes, impressive." Goalit agreed, but this again I would expect as much from him, if I remember correctly he was always very bright."

"And If I remember correctly you always asked the impossible of your students." Zim said emerging from the shadows.

Goalit is taken aback by his massive height, but soon recovers. "Sir." He bows respectively on one knee, and motions for Tak to do the same.

Tak obeys.

"Sir, there is no need for this." Zim says offering Goalit his hand.

Goalit takes it, and allows Zim to help him to his feet.

"I am not above you." Zim told him. "And I don't wish to be."

"But we need you to be." Goalit stressed.

"No what you need is a leader, not another tyrant." Zim said, moving to help Tak to her feet.

She allows him to do so.

"And even though I don't believe I'm the right choice for the Empire, there isn't any other option." Zim said gravely.

"So you've already changed your mind?" Tak asked.

"Dib told me about those cadets." Zim said gravely. "I was angry with them for what they did, but to kill them in such a barbaric manner in order to establish fear is something I cannot stand for."

"Then I will let the Ancient know that we have made contact." Goalit said.

"Do they really plan to raise arms?" Zim asked.

"Lar Nard says they already have, and I say it's about time." Goalit voiced openly.

Zim sighed, "I still don't think I am best for the Empire."

"Why not?" Goalit asked.

"Because the Tallest were right about one thing." Zim said gravely. "I am defective, and any future Amons cloned from me will be too."

"We must trust the judgment of our Ancestors." Goalit assured him. "They have seen your file, it has you labeled defective, but they still wish to give you their blessing."

"But why?" Zim asked. "Are they really that desperate?"

Goalit sighed. "You can ask them yourself, they await your arrival."

"I can't, not now." Zim said. "I must wait until the transformation takes its toll."

"Keeping up the human act is dangerous." Tak advised. "If you stayed here it would be safer-"

"No!" Zim snapped. "I must keep myself from isolation, they Tallest isolate Amons going through the change, and look how Koi turned out." He reasoned. "If you stay isolated from your people too long you lose your connections with them. You forget how to relate to them, I will not make the same mistake. Besides the humans need me to help them run their missions." He added.

"Speaking of what's our next move?" Tak asked.

"We must lay low for a while." Zim instructed. "The Tallest have caused an up roar that will shake things up for some time. And if our goal is to bring Irken and humans together, then we need this to die down a bit first."

"How long?" Tak asked.

"About a month." Zim advised then turned to Goalit. "What are your orders?"

"The Ancients want me to monitor your progress in growth, and watch over you." Goalit answered. "I transferred myself to Earth before I came here, I report into my superiors in the morning."

"Good do so." Zim ordered.

"You want me to stay in the collective?" Goalit asked, stunned.

"For now." Zim advised. "We may need you to help us get out of a tight squeeze, and since we can't afford Tak getting caught it will have to be you."

Goalit nodded. "I understand."

"Then it's settled, we'll lay low, until further notice." Dib finally spoke of.

"Yes, and the two of you will both attend the next meeting." Zim said to Tak, and Goalit.

"Zim is that really a good idea?" Dib asked, remembering how everyone felt about Tak.

"They are a part of this team." Zim reasoned, "Besides once the others find out about the new army we have behind us thanks to these two; I hardly think they'll care."

Dib bit his lip, the others weren't going to like this, but Zim didn't seem to care.

And Zim didn't, it was time that they all stopped thinking dividedly, and rise up together as a team, otherwise this war was going to be lost to them.

Goalit watch Zim closely, for someone who thought he wasn't good enough for the Empire, he was sure showing the complete opposite. Zim was focused, addressing everyone's concerns from the Irkens to the humans, making sure to stress their equality, and need for each other.

He could feel his doubts melting away. Whether he knew it or not Zim was a good leader, and he was exactly what the Irken empire needed right now. However, getting Zim to believe that may prove to be a challenge.

But it was a challenge he would take on with Pride, for all of Irk depended on it!

* * *

 **Episode 13: Universal War? (Part 3) END!**


	5. Next on Invader Zim

**Author's Notes: So it would appear Zim is back on track to be coming the next Tallest. However, uncertainty lies behind every door around them, and one thing is clear; a divided resistance is not a very strong one.**

 **How will the other Renegades fell about yet another Irken ally? And what will the Tallest do once they discover their Ancestors have raged war against them?**

 **Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**

 **Shout-out(s):** Again I give this shout out to my awesome fans!

As always I thank you for reading and please review. The next episode…

 **Season 1-** **Episode14: Danger is Lurking**

 **Episode Summary:**

The heat is rising for our favorite resistance, and just when you think things couldn't get worse the Tallest add more fire to flames. Meanwhile Joseph, Josh, and Scamooch return to school.

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Yours Truly RoxieDivine**


End file.
